The present invention relates to a linear motion device.
A linear motion device is made known in DE 10 2007 006 249 A1. According to FIG. 2 of DE 10 2007 006 249 A1, the linear motion device includes a first assembly 12 and a second assembly 16, which is linearly movable relative to the first assembly, in the form of a U-shaped table part. The first assembly includes a single-pieced, first body to which a longitudinally-extending guide rail 14 is fastened. A total of four first rolling surfaces is provided on the guide rail, each of which is opposite a second rolling surface on the second assembly, which, in turn, is formed on separate, second rolling surface parts. A row of spherical rolling elements that may circulate endlessly in the second assembly is situated between the first and second rolling surfaces in each case. The first assembly likewise includes a rotatable threaded spindle 24 which is engaged in a screw-type manner with the threaded nut, and the rotational axis of which is situated parallel to the longitudinal direction. As shown in FIG. 1, the threaded spindle is connected to an electric motor 22, the rotational axis of which extends colinearly to the rotational axis of the threaded spindle. This arrangement of the electric motor results in a particular long overall length of the linear motion device.
Reference is also made to protective tube 28, via which force is transferred between the threaded nut and the second assembly. In combination with the first body, the push tube is likewise used to enclose the threaded spindle in a substantially sealed manner, thereby protecting it against environmental influences.